Table for Two
by elan0rjoy
Summary: A Gabriel/Cecily AU that begins with the false assumption: "Table for two?" One-shot. Complete.


**Author's Note: **_This was actually supposed to be a Jessa one-shot, but it came out as Gabriel/Cecily and I'm quite pleased with it. I know it ends a little abruptly, but it's not really meant to be much of an actual story. It's just been cluttering up my brain for a while and needed to get out. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"Table for two?" the hostess inquired with raised eyebrows, already pulling two menus from the stack in front of her. Gabriel was about to explain that no, he and the absurdly lovely girl that stood next to him were, in fact, <em>not<em> together, when said lovely girl spoke:

"Please."

His jaw dropped, but shock did not stop him from falling into step next to her as the hostess led the way. She was very pretty and now he was very curious. She looked up at him and smiled tentatively as she leaned towards him conspiratorily.

"I caught of glimpse of the waitlist. There wasn't going to be another open table for one for at least an hour. And I am _really_ hungry. You don't mind, do you?" She cringed a little at the end, as if suddenly realizing that maybe he would mind.

"Well…" Normally, he would have mind very much indeed. In truth, he was already having a miserable day and all he wanted to do was eat and sulk. However, she was awfully pretty and he often made poor choices when it came to awfully pretty girls. This was coupled with the fact that they were already halfway through the restaurant and he didn't want to wait an hour for his food. At his hesitation, she turned her full gaze onto him and under the weight of her incredible, pansy colored eyes, what little annoyance he had left fell away. "I suppose not."

Her full smile was glorious as the sun rising over the sea and he nearly tripped over his own feet when she loosed it on him. "You won't regret it." She stuck out a small, white hand. "I'm Cecily, by the way."

When he took her hand in his, a gentle shock started in his fingertips and pulsed once throughout his body. He tried not to stutter when he spoke. "I'm Gabriel."

The hostess rounded a corner and called over her shoulder, "Table or booth?"

"Table." They both replied at exactly the same time. The girl graced him with another smile and a wink. "It's destiny."

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as the hostess approached a small table on the side of the dancefloor. "Will this be alright?"

"It's-" Cecily began, but the hostess had already dropped their menus and was halfway across the room, "a little noisy."

He laughed at her, even as his mother's training kicked in automatically and he pulled out her chair for her. She wasn't at all phased by his show of chivalry and gracefully took her seat and allowed him to push her closer to the table.

"Thank you very much," she said as he sat down and picked up his menu. "Have you been here before?"

"This would be the first time," he replied, not looking up as he eyeballed the appetizers. He was quite keen on the idea of some spinach and artichoke dip, but couldn't figure out if it came with bread or chips. And then the menu wasn't in his hands any longer, so he couldn't find out.

"Perfect." She was grinning at him across the table as she stacked their menus together. "Let me order for you. I'm brilliant at it. It's a gift, actually."

"Oh?" He tried not to sound annoyed, but now that'd he'd seen it, he really just wanted to eat a giant bowl of spinach and artichoke dip and she was making it difficult.

"You'll see. When's your birthday?"

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"I need to know a few things before I order, what do you think I am? Clairvoyant?" She grinned at him. "Now, when's your birthday?"

"June."

"Summer baby," her smile grew brighter. "My opposite."

"In every way, it would seem," he grumbled, though there was no malice in it. "What's next?"

"What time did you wake up this morning?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Six-thirty."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Cats."

She didn't bat an eyelash. "Left or right?"

"Right."

"Blue or red?"

"Blue."

"Up or down?"

"Up."

The server appeared at her shoulder, but she didn't pay him any attention. "Last one. Do you like me?"

"Against my better judgement, yes."

She bit her lower lip and contemplated him for a long moment before turning to the server. "I'd like a lemonade, but with the strawberry syrup, not the blackberry, and he needs a rum and Coke, but with cherry Coke. Not the grenadine either, real cherry Coke." She paused while the server looked at Gabriel's ID. He had to be asked twice, because the first time he was staring at her in amazement. He abhorred grenadine, but love cherry Coke.

"Now then, I'll have the chicken quesadillas, no green onion and extra dipping sauce. He'll have…" She paused and gave him another long look. "...the bacon burger, no tomato or mayonnaise, with swiss-no, provolone cheese and onion rings instead of fries. With ranch on the side."

The server began to read the order back to her and Gabriel had to admit that he was impressed. He actually hated tomatoes with a burning passion and was put off by the texture of mayo. However, she'd missed the-

"Oh! And an order of spinach and artichoke dip right away," she interjected as the server finished rattling off their order. Gabriel sat back in his chair, honestly stunned.

"Sorry if you didn't want the spin dip, but like I said, I'm totally famished. I figured we could share it." She leaned towards him, conspiratorial again. "They have free refills for it, but it's not something they like to advertise."

He knew his jaw was practically unhinged. He knew he probably looked like an idiot. And yet, he didn't snap out of his shock until the server plopped his drink in front of him. There was little else for him to do. He raised his glass in her direction.

"Cheers, Cecily. You have definitely impressed me."


End file.
